Tale Of The Loyal
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Yugi is a slave, he is badly treated, when one day the pharaoh rides through town on his birthday. will the pharaoh help the poor one? EPILOGUE UP. PLUS INTRO TO NEW STORY!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. This is my imagination and no way relates how the creator chose their personalities. If this doesn't ring true, I am sorry. I have yet to see all of the series, and this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Begs forgiveness for wrongs. this is purely for my own entertainment (and others who might like it….I hope) so I am not making any money from it. So don't sue…..please

CHAPTER 1

Hidden light

Ra rose to greet the moving sand of Egypt. The sand took on the hues of Red as he shone his life giving light down upon the land. The sand shifted from red to gold as Ra rose higher in the sky. This light moved until it reached the city of Kemet. The city shone in white alabaster that took the form of gold in the morning light, from a distance it looked like the whole city was made of gold.

A pharaoh ruled this city of gold, looked on by the gods. He ran the city fairly and justly, or tried to. But his father cast a long shadow. His father had been cruel, deeming any others lower. His father had been assassinated and the pharaoh had to take the throne at a very young age.

This morning the pharaoh and his entourage were riding through the town. Past statues of gods, of Ra and Osiris. The Pharaoh sat tall, his crown of hair stuck up like a star. His hair was unusual, black blending to purple/red, with Blond bangs in front. Some of the bangs shot up to the tip to lie in front of the black. His face was young too; he was the age of 18. His skin nicely tanned by the light of Ra, His robes of Gold and red. Around his neck he wore the most powerful position of a pharaoh. The Millennium Puzzle. It held great power over the Shadow Games, he was known by his people as Yu-Gi-Oh. Which meant king of games, for the young Pharaoh had never been beaten at any game. This pharaoh loved his Kingdom. And sought to help his people.

As he rode upon his loyal white stallion Asernath, he saw people going about their Business. Slaves walked back and forth, some had marks of whips upon their backs.

He was in the town this morning because today was his birthday; he was riding to greet his people as he had done every birthday as Pharaoh. The market's multicoloured stalls greeted his eyes. His guards close at hand, Seto as always near too. The pharaoh, in his compassion threw some money out to his people, they gathered round praising and thanking him, and they were finally coming to trust him. He smiled. Looking about he began to think back to his father, and how he treated his people. So lost in thought was he, that he did not have tight hold on the reins. A loud bang met his ears as some pots were knocked off a stall. This noise cased Asernath to rear and paw the air, screaming in fright. He took off behind a building. The guards crowded round their Pharaoh in order to protect him. Seto came over.

"My pharaoh. Are you injured?"

"No Seto. Only my pride. We better go look for Asernath; you know what he is like. He will let no other touch him." Grumbled the pharaoh.

Seto nodded. And they set off to find the white stallion.

Yugi had gone to get some water from the well, as his master had ordered. His back screamed in pain from the punishment he had received the night before. He had tripped spilling the water, his master had giving him a 100 lashings for it. He knew from the back it must have looked bad, Dried blood caking his back. He did not want to go back there, but he had no choice. He was a slave. He had no rights. So he resigned himself to his fate, after all he had received worse from his master in the past. Broken ribs, arm, you name it. As he was dwelling on this, a sound of hoof beats reached his ears. He looked up just in time to see a beautiful white stallion gallop round the corner. Yugi stepped out to stop it, it must belong to someone. For Yugi, Even though he had been treated very badly was a kind and innocent soul. So he would return the animal to its owner. The horse stopped before the very small child, snorting. Yugi stepped forward. He could see it was scared. He grabbed the rains and pulled the great white head down to him, whispering comforting words to the beast. It quietened and nuzzled him. He turned it round and began to walk back to the street. It was abusle of noise and activity. He wondered what was going on? He heard some men talking.

"The pharaoh has lost his horse."

Yugi looked to the stallion.

"Are you the pharaohs' boy?" the horse seemed to snort in agreement.

"Then lets take you back"

Yugi walked out onto the street the horse in tow. People parted once they saw the horse and whispers and shouts resounded, "look the pharaohs stallion" Yugi continued on were he could see the pharaohs banners blowing in the breeze. "That must be where he is." He thought.

The Pharaoh looked up when shouts about his stallion reached his ears. The crowed parted before him to show a small boy leading Asernath. His breath caught in his throat at the resemble lance. It was like looking at a younger version of him. His hair was the same as the Pharaohs except he was missing the Yellow bangs the pointed up to meld with his crown of Red and black hair. The boy came slowly forward his eyes to the ground. When he stopped before the Pharaoh he Kneeled bowing his head. When he spoke his voice was like an angel, innocent and pure.

"Oh mighty Pharaoh. I believe this stallion is yours. I come to return him to you"

The pharaoh smiled.

"Rise little one." The boy rose. Asernath nuzzled his back. It seemed to make the boy wince, then the horse placed his head over his shoulder, so his head was next to the boys crying for attention. The boy laughed and began to stroke the stallion's nose.

"Ha ha ha, it seems Asernath likes you. That is truly rare. Usually he only allows me to touch him like that. He only just lets the stable boy lead him out of his stall, but never to stroke him. What is your name little one?"

"Yugi, my pharaoh."

"Well, thank you Yugi. For returning my friend to me." The pharaoh stepped forward taking the reins from Yugi. He then placed some gold coins in Yugi's hand. Yugi looked up with thanks, then in shock as he saw what the pharaoh looked like. He quickly averted his gaze, it was wrong to look upon the pharaoh, especially by a slave. Yugi waited for a blow, a punishment. But it never came. He was just thinking why? When a shout resounded that made Yugi's blood run cold.

"SLAVE. WHERE RE YOU? GET HERE NOW!" Oh no. It was his master. Yugi backed up from the Pharaoh, mumbling that he had to go. Then running as fast as he could he disappeared the way he had come. He ran back to the well to see his master there, whip in hand. But this time the whip had thorns in the end. Yugi shivered. As he got near his master grabbed his hair, making him cry out. Then he flung him to the floor.

"You worthless piece of filth! You slacker. Did you think you get out of work?"

"N..n..No m-m-master. T-the p-p-pharaoh's h….."

"Don't LIE!" with that the man Kicked Yugi hard. Yugi felt his rib snap. He cried out. But this only made his master angrier.

"BE QUIET SLAVE" the master brought the whip to bear. Again and again and again. Yugi tried to shield himself, but he was getting weak from the blood loss. He looked up with pain-hazed eyes when he heard his master gasp. Yugi saw a sword pointing from his master's chest. Then…Darkness took him from the pain.

The Pharaoh watched as the boy sped off. He had seemed so afraid when he had heard that voice. So he had decided to follow the boy. He jumped upon Asernath and walked him where he saw the boy disappear. The stallion walked between two sand stone houses, and the pharaoh saw a well in the distance. He was about to turn away from it when a cry reached his ears.

"Don't LIE!"

The Pharaoh looked over to see a man by the well looking down at something on the ground. As the pharaoh watched he saw the man bring out a whip and began beating mercilessly on the form at his feet. Pharaoh could see the Thorns in the whips end. As he drew closer he saw the boy, Yugi curled up in a ball, crying out in pain as his blood began to pool around him. The Pharaoh saw red. To treat any slave like this was terrible, but to do this to such an innocent one. Before he knew it he had draw his sword and urged Asernath into a gallop, ending in the Pharaohs sword plunged in the Mans chest. The body fell from the sword to the ground. The pharaoh quickly dropped to the floor discarding the sword to cradle the boy in his arms. The boy looked deathly pale, his wounds bleeding freely. The Pharaoh took off his robe and wrapped the child in it, as Seto came up from behind.

"My Pharaoh?"

"Seto, we must get this one back to the palace. Send word for Ishizu to be ready."

"Yes my Pharaoh" Seto gave orders for a runner to be sent ahead of the Pharaoh. The pharaoh mounted Asernath and Seto passed to Boy to him, the boy had lost consciousness. The Pharaoh held the small one close to him, he felt so fragile like he could break in his grasp.

"Hold on little one" the pharaoh pleaded. He urged Asernath on to his gleaming palace. Full of hieroglyphs and Gods. Asernath ran like the wind through the stone archway and into the palace. He could hear Yugi's breath becoming more laboured. He rode Asernath straight into the gleaming halls of the palace, not caring about the looks from his advisers. He saw Ishizu waiting for him; she took one look at him and rushed them both to her healing chambers. She told the Pharaoh to lay the boy on the bed, then told the Pharaoh to get out. He could not argue. He stood outside. Praying to the gods for the boy to live. But from the look Ishizu had given. It did not look like much hope remained.

"Please little one. Don't die."

The Pharaoh did not know why he was so drawn by this young one. It was the innocence of the boy. His look of wanting to help. And the fact that Asernath had taken to him was also in his favour. He did not deserve to die. His light had been hidden in the darkness of pain, and the Pharaoh only hoped that this pure light would not be extinguished,

"Please Ra spare him….."


	2. Chapter 2 Ray of hope

Chapter 2

The pharaoh paced outside the door. But he couldn't take it anymore. He walked in about to demand answers but what he saw made him stop. There being held up by an aid was the young boy Yugi. What made the pharaoh lose his voice was the condition of his back; the boy had obviously been bathed to clean the blood from him. The back was a multitude of scars. Its skin once white now marred with red welts and healed scars, as well as the still seeping new ones. The pharaoh boiled with new rage. He was sorry his had killed the man so quick. He deserved to suffer for this. Ishizu walked up with bandages in her hand and a pot of cream. She saw the Pharaoh and gave him an admonishing glance then beckoned him in. she then returned to tending to the boy. Smearing the ointment liberally onto the boy's back she then proceeded to wrap it in bandages. Once done they laid Yugi on his stomach.

"Is that wise Ishizu?"

"His back is too badly damages to take the weight. But yes there is some danger to laying him on his stomach. So he will have to be watch. She replied washing her hands in a white basin.

"I would like to stay." Ishizu raised an eyebrow. It is not often that the pharaoh showed such emotion on this level. Yes he showed concern for the well being of his people. But not to this level. A pharaoh was akin to the Gods and should rule with wisdom and power. And here was this pharaoh worried about a slave no less. It warmed her heart. There Pharaoh had friends, but not that he trusted completely. He had always been alone because of whom he was. It was hard to trust when assassins could lurk round every corner.

"You may my Pharaoh. But let him rest." The pharaoh nodded. Ishizu left with a smile on her face.

The pharaoh watched the small form on the bed breath in and out. He could not imagine what this small child had been through. But what amazed him was how Yugi seemed to still hold his innocence. And caring nature. Many like him would have broken by now. Become bitter. But from how the boy had talked to him when he returned Asernath. It astounded him. A murmur roused him from his thoughts. He saw the boys face crease in pain, as if in a dream. The Pharaoh reached down and brushed the bangs away from the boys face. The boy seemed to quieten from the touch and began to sleep peacefully. A gentle laugh made him look round. There Ishizu stood, tray of food in her hand.

"You seem to have a way with him Yami" she smiled.

Yami was his birth name. But not many got to call him this. Only friends who had gained enough trust. Ishizu knew because she was one of them. But she would only use it when they were alone.

Yami snorted. Then moved to sit at the table with Ishizu. She let him take some food while she looked at the sleeping boy.

"Poor thing. What he must have had to injure. Yet he looked so kind. I don't think I would be." Admitted Ishizu frankly as she now reached for the exotic fruit on the clay platter.

"You should have seen him when he returned Asernath to me. He was so kind. A bit fearful to be before me, but kind. All he cared about was getting Asernath back. And he let the boy stroke him Ishizu."

Her eyes widened in shock. For Asernath had killed many with his hooves. Those that had dared to stroke him.

"I think it might be because he looks like me"

"No Yami I think you will find Asernath sensed his kind spirit. For he would smell the difference from you and the boy.

Yami thought on this, looking round the room. Hieroglyphs adorned every bit of the room and gods of healing watched over the sick. They were his gods, and he prayed to them that the boy would live.

"What are his chances Ishizu?" he asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Very good if no infection sets in. he just needs to be watched"

They continued to eat in silence. When they finished Yami took his place by the boy's side to watch the sleeping form.

Yugi was in a dream. A dream of his past. Of his parents. His mother, kind, singing a song when he was scared. Then sickness and death. The plague. Village dying. He saw his mother and father. They were dead. He walked towards them hand outstretched. Then they began to move. They got up sightless eyes regarding him. They lunged for him. He screamed…

Yami saw the boy jerk awake. Fearful eyes searching the semi darkness. Yam got the wet cloth from the bowl and wiped the boy's sweat drenched forehead. He had been whimpering in his sleep. Like in the throngs of a nightmare.

Amethyst eyes focused on Yami's crimson orbs.

"Welcome back to the land of the living little one" Yami said in a sweat voice, Yugi looked at him for a long time.

"P…p..Pharaoh? What are you doing here?" then Yugi paled. He should not be asking such questions of the Pharaoh. " I'm sorry. Forgive me My Pharaoh"

"It's ok little one. I am here because I was worried about you. And another thing…call me Yami" Yugi turned his eyes back to the Pharaoh. He really asked him to call him by his birth name?

"T..thank You Yami" he said carefully. But the Pharaoh only smiled. In the shadows Ishizu smiled. Yugi tried to turn on his back to see better, but he winced in pain. Yami pushed him back down

"You should not try to move little one. Here. Drink this. It will help." Yami put the cup to the boy's mouth and he drank thankfully. Ishizu had made this in case the boy had woken. It would null the pain, and make him sleep again.

Yugi nodded his thanks to the Pharaoh. From his view lying on his chest. You could see the moon in the sky out the window. It's pale light behind Yami seemed to make him glow. Now more than ever he saw how much they looked alike. Only Yami had more blond bangs and was taller. They could have been brothers. He continued to look from his view. Seeing some other beds, and various herbs in pots on a shelf. He saw the gods of healing covering the place. The wet cloth being run across his forehead again roused him from this.

"Sleep little one." Yugi gratefully obeyed the command of the deep voice. And closed his eyes to await the morning.

When Yugi awakened the next morning Ishizu had said she needed to change the bandages. So this time Yami held him up gently. She felt the small form tense every now and then accompanied by a small whimper as the bandages were removed. Ishizu proceeded to cleanse to wounds with salted water. Then replaced the ointment and bandages. This time she let him lie on his back. After putting double feather mattresses under him. She made him drink some broth to give him strength. When it was all done Yugi spoke to Yami.

"You should sleep Yami. You must be tired" which was true. The pharaoh had large rings under his eyes; Yami was about to protest when Ishizu began to push him out the room saying Yugi as right. So Yami left with a final smile over his shoulder, ad retired to his bed.

He walked down the adorned hallways to his rooms. The rooms were lavishly furnished with silks and rugs of the finest quality. Yami began to take his jewellery off. Then taking off the Millennium puzzle and hiding it in its safe place he lay upon his bed. The soft mattress comforting him. He thought back again to the boy. He wanted for some reason to protect the innocent one. But he could not change what the boy was. He was a slave. Then the Pharaoh had an idea. He would make him his personal slave. That way Yugi would always be near. And he could confide in the child.

It shocked him when he realised what he had just thought. Confide. He wanted to confide fully to him. But he had never done that with anyone. Not his advisers not even Seto. But Yugi was different. He instantly made you want to trust him. He just had to turn those eyes to you and that was it. Yami glanced out the window to see a hawk flyby. He sighed. How he wished he could be free like that bird. Yes he was Pharaoh. But he had to make so many decisions and choices, which affected so many lives. And he never had anyone to talk to about his fears. He talked to Ishizu, but not about it all. For she was a priestess. And it was her duty to make sure the Pharaoh acted, as he should. Like the son of a god. To show this to her, she may judge him. But he knew in his heart that Yugi would never judge him. That he would listen and let Yami pour his heart out. He would talk to the boy tomorrow. And tell him that he was to become his personal slave. Slowly sleep drew in on the Pharaoh of Kemet and his eyelids slowly lowered to hide the crimson eyes. In the corner. The Dark magician took up his post as always to watch his sleeping master. He wondered what had put his master in such a good mood. He had felt the anger the day before and got a flash of him killing someone. He must have been very angry to foolishly ride ahead and dispatch the friend without his guards there to protect him, or to summon him. He wondered what a mere mortal had done to anger him so? The dark magician crossed his arms and thought on this while his master slept

Ishizu stayed with boy so he would not become lonely.

"What will happen to me Ishizu?"

"I think if anything Yami would make you his personal slave."

Yugi smiled at this. For he could never be anything other than a slave. The laws of the gods for bayed it. It was his place that Ra himself had given him. But to be Yami's slave would be wonderful.

Several men storming in interrupted the two.

"Where is the Pharaoh Ishizu?" the leader demanded.

"Padafar. This is a place of healing. Keep your voice down!"

"There is only a worthless slave. Now where is the Pharaoh?"

"He is not worthless. And he is the Pharaohs personal slave!"

All eyes turned to him. And their looks were not kind. Yugi did not like the eight advisers. They looked upon him with hatred.

Ishizu wished she hadn't said that. She did not trust these men. They were left over from Yami's father's days. So they had to be kept on, as they knew how to run most things. But they could be so unnerving.

"And to answer your question. The pharaoh is sleeping."

Padafar glared at both of them. Then with the rest of the advisers stomped from the room. With one last dark glare at Yugi. Yugi shivered. He did not like them at all…


	3. Chapter 3 trust of the dark magician

Yami awoke from his slumber in the afternoon. Yawning he rose to bathe, trying to ease his tiredness. He still wanted to sleep. But had a country to run. Donning his rich gold silk and dark colours he favoured, he turned to retrieve the Millennium puzzle from its hiding place. He walked to the large statue of Horus, the Hawk god. It's lower half was that of a man. But it had the head of a falcon. He touched the Eye of Ra on the hawk's arm guard. The great beak opened to revel the Millennium puzzle nestled safely inside. The inverted pyramid was made of gold. On it's front was the eye of Ra. This showed the wealth of power held within. For it was from the very gods. Or so many believed. The power of the shadow realm.

Yami smiled as he looked to the left. There lingering in the shadows was a dark form.

"Good morning Dark Magician."

The Dark Magician bowed low, placing his hand across his chest in a sign of loyalty.

"Morning master? More like afternoon" he replied with a smile.

The dark magician wore dark purple robes that hid most of him. His pointed hat curving to the front. He had the mot piercing blue eyes. And light blue hair. In his hand was his staff of power. The light blue staff holding his shadow orb. Yami regarded him.

"Yes well, I have not slept much of late my friend"

"Yes. So I hear. Something about a slave boy? Who looks remarkably like you!" The magician responded in a cold voice, one that did not go un-noticed by Yami.

"Something troubles you my friend" Yami placed his arms folded across his chest. Lets see what he thinks.

"Can you trust this one? He looks just like you, I am told. What if he is part of a plot to overthrow you?" the Dark Magician replied with fervour, walking over to face his master.

"So. Whose been spying on him?" Yami gave a half smile waiting for the reply. He had an idea who it would be.

"Kuriboh"

"Ah yes. I thought as much. My friend I trust him."

"bu…" the dark magician was cut of by Yami's raised hand.

"I trust him enough. That he knows my birth name"

Shock passed across the magician's face. He was so shocked that he stood there a moment. Then blinked.

"If you think that is wise my pharaoh. But I still do not trust him."

"Dark magician that is enough. You have no idea what the boy has suffered. I will not have you scaring him. Leave him be."

The dark magician nodded then faded away. He would have to make sure. His Pharaoh must be safe.

Yami shock his head. He had not meant to get mad at the Dark Magician. The shadow monsters had really been the only true friends he had ever had. He had let them get close because he could. Because they didn't try and kill him every 3 seconds. But he would not have Yugi hurt again. Turning he left his rooms. For he could hear his advisers chittering like hens outside. No rest for the wicked…

Yugi was alone in the healing room. He looked out the balcony window. There he saw Yami walk across the Gardens. He was coming to see him. Yugi smiled. He really liked the Pharaoh. All the stories about him being evil and cruel. They seem to have been lies. How could Yami be like that? He had showed him nothing but kindness. Yugi ran back to his bed. His back still hurt, but not as much as it had. Yami walked in, a broad smile on his face. But there was some worry behind his eyes.

"Hello My Pharaoh." Yugi called out in an angelic voice.

"I told you. You can call me Yami. Only in front of others will you have to call me pharaoh" Yami replied ruffling Yugi's hair.

"Ok Yami. It just seems strange. I am a slave after all."

Yami sighed. He wished he could change that. But he smiled again when he saw Yugi looking at him.

"Would you like a tour of my home?" Yami asked giving a bow. Yugi giggled. It made Yami's heart soar to hear it. He marvelled again how this one had stayed so innocent. After his treatment.

Yami helped him out of the bed and they walked from the room. Yugi walked a little step behind, as was his place. Yami showed him every inch, from the throne room, ordained with silk and the golden throne, to the Gardens. The palm trees swaying in the breeze by the small pond.

"It's beautiful Yami" Yugi smiled, walking between the trees.

"I am glad you like it little one."

They were enjoying themselves when the advisers made an appearance. Much to Yami's annoyance.

"My Pharaoh. We must talk. About the food shortage"

"I know well Padafar, the state of my country"

"But what shall we do? They only way I can see is to kill off one quarter of the slave population, preferably the old."

"Padafar. Don't you even dare entertain that thought for another moment. By Ra. You suggest we kill innocent people because of this?"

"Your father would have done what needed to be done."

"Be Silent. I will hear no more of this. If my father would have acted so, then I am glad I am nothing like him."

"Then what shall we do? We shall all starve"

It was a face off. That was broken by a sweet voice.

"My Pharaoh. Why is there a food shortage?"

"The well that supplied the water to some of the field has dried up. So the crops wither and die."

Padafar looked indignant. The pharaoh was talking to a slave as if he was his equal

"Well if you need water. Can't you dig in the well? My grandfather said that would happen sometimes. When it did. He said it meant the gods had changed the land so you had to dig for it again."

"It is not that simple. The man power.."

"Why? You have slaves. The old would probably know better on how to find it. Why is it not simple"

" Well…" but Yami's argument died on his lips…. yes why was it not that simple?

"Do it Padafar"

Padafar stood with his mouth open for a couple of seconds. But then snapped back when the Pharaoh called his name again.

" As you wish…My Pharaoh"

Yugi watched as the Advisers walked off. Padafar seemed mad at him for some reason. Though he know not why. Yami broke his thoughts when he spoke.  
"Come. We had better get you back. Of Ishizu will have my head" Yami smiled.

They walked back to the healing rooms. Ishizu scolded Yami for having Yugi out for so long. And made Yugi go straight to bed. And as it was late. Ra now setting. Yami decided to sleep. For tomorrow was going to be a long day…but just how long…. he would soon find out.

Yugi awoke with a start. The nightmare fading away. But he had a feeling of being watched. He looked to the corner to see a blue eye's watching him.

"W…. who's there?" he asked in a trepid voice.

"What do you want? Your here to kill the Pharaoh aren't you. You cannot fool me with you innocence. No one with the scars and blood I smell on you can be innocent."

" I would never hurt Yami" Yugi replied with conviction.

"There is too much light. Were there should be dark." The dark magician replied in a cold tone like death as he stepped into the moonlight. "You will not hurt my master, He treats us like equals. You will never harm him as long as I am his protector." The dark magician lowered his staff to point at Yugi. Yugi didn't move. The dark magician had to give him credit. He was brave. But the fool boy didn't know whom he was dealing with.

"You're the Dark magician aren't you?" came a sweet voice.

The dark magician stopped, thrown off guard by this.

"How do you know me little one, if you are not an enemy?"

"My grandfather told me of him. That he was powerful. Grandfather had a stone tablet with his picture on it. But you are different from when I saw it; I think you had another name. Didn't you? Mahado?" (spelling?)

The dark Magician's staff slowly dropped down, shock showing on his face. He looked at the small child before him.

"How do you know that?"

" I'm not quite sure really. I had a dream a few years ago. It was after my grandfather died. The plague took him shortly after my parents. The slavers had found me, and locked me up, I was afraid. And I thought of the dark magician. He had always been my favourite." The dark magician couldn't help but smile at that. The boy continued to talk.

" That night I had a dream. I saw a man, wearing a gold headdress, he was fighting someone. The other person was wining. The one with the gold headdress had the dark magician out. I could see them mans face, but he joined with the dark magician. And I heard someone call out the name Mahado. So…."

The dark magician thought on this. But then Yugi seemed to jerk, as if in fright

"What is it?"

"I don't know, it as if there is danger"

Then the dark magician felt it to…"Yami!" he faded away. Leaving Yugi to run to Yami's room

Yami had awoken to something strangling him. He looked to see a shadow monster. It had its hands around his throat. He was then thrown against the wall. Dazed…he saw the dark magician come in he tried to shout warning, but it was too late. The thing attacked sending the dark magician flying. The staff fallen from his grasp. He was pinned down and hit about the head a few times. Then it turned its attention back to Yami. And there was nothing he or the dark magician could do about it. For the dark magician was trying unsuccessfully to get p. the thing must have pounded his head very hard. Hey were at its mercy….

Yugi ran into the room to find Yami about to be shredded and the Dark magician trying to get up…but he looked badly dazed, and Yami didn't look too better. He saw the Dark Magician's staff on the floor. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He picked up the staff and brought it down on the monsters head right before it was about to kill Yami. All Yugi really managed to do was make it mad. Plus the fact that the staff did not belong to him, it reacted by sending dark magic down the wielders arm. Yugi's arm burned and froze at the same time. He cried out throwing the staff away. Then he too was flung across the room. But this gave the dark magician the time he needed. He ran to his staff and used his dark magic attack. The monster was obliterated. The dark magician ran over to Yami but seeing he was only dazed he ran over to the boy. He was writhing on the ground clutching his arm, dark magic still crackled around it. The dark magician heard Yami gasp behind him and come over. So he slowly freed the Childs arm from the other. The boy whimpered, tears flowing, but looked at the DM(got sick and tired of writing dark magician) with trust. Passing his hand over the boys arm he took the magic away. The boy sighed in relief as the pain ebbed. Yami had come up by this time to cradle the boy from behind.

"Thank you Yugi, you saved us both" Yami said.

Yugi turned to sit up and looked at the both." you quite welcome. After all you saved me"

Yami smiled, and then saw the dark magician hanging his head. He spoke to Yugi.

"I am sorry little one, for what I said earlier. I see now that you will not hurt Yami. You have my trust, and my help if you should ever need it. As anything of me and I will do it."

"Thank you. Will you be my friend then Mahado?" Yami opened his eyes in shock, how did Yugi know the DM's real name?

"I will. Thank you Yugi"

Yugi yawned and started to fall asleep. Yami picked him up and laid him on the couch. It was too late to take him back to the healing chambers. So he let him sleep in his room, so the DM could keep an eye on them both. Tomorrow Yugi would have to start working as his personal slave….

Yami turned to the DM.

"How did he know your name?" the DM explained what Yugi had told him. Yami went to get some rest. He would get the DM to show Yugi his duties. While he told Ishizu about Yugi's dram of the past……


	4. Chapter 4 Bonding

Chapter 4 

Yugi awoke on a couch in a very beautiful room, gold silk hung from various places, the furniture looked priceless, wood interlaced with gold. Gold vases and flagons were placed on various points in the room, the floor had cashmere carpets. Statues of gods overlooked the room. He saw one of Horus by the bed. It looked beautiful, made of gold, the eyes of the falcon god were rubies, which seemed to boar into your soul, but Yugi felt no malice. Looking back to the bed he could she a bump with red and black hair. So he must be in the Pharaohs chambers. He smiled as the bump on the bud moaned flailing it's arms as it mumbled.

"But I don't want to do the stupid studies" Yugi suppressed a laugh. He looked round when he heard a snort. There the Dark magician rested against the wall down on one knee. A smiled graced his face. Yugi got up and stretched, then wished he hadn't, his back was still soar. The Dark magician looked over at him with concern,

"Does your arm still hurt little one?"

"No. But my back is still a bit soar. But I'll be ok" Yugi replied walking over to the Dark Magician. The dark magician crossed his legs and sat on the floor. When Yugi stopped before him he placed the boy in his lap. His staff resting by his side. Yugi looked a bit shocked but knew the Dark Magician would not hurt him.

"I am sorry that my magic hurt you" commented the dark Magician raising the boys arm to look, but no marks showed.

"It's ok. That will teach me to whack a monster with a staff that doesn't belong to me" the dark magician could not suppress the chuckle that escaped his lips. Another comment about not doing work made them both look up at the bed again. Yami had got himself all tangled up and was at the strangest angle.

"What studies is he on about Dark Magician?"

"When Yami was young he had to take many studies to become Pharaoh, but he hated the ones with his father. His father was not the most loving one. When I was mortal, Yami and me were great friends. He saved me from Execution from his father. His father would beat him if he got anything wrong. Made him suppress his emotions. Saying a son of god should have none. He is only now showing them. You seem to be helping him far more than any. For that I think you. For unlike his father he treats us shadow monsters as equals. And friends. No matter what we are."

"I didn't do anything. He saved me" Yugi replied. Shivering at the memory

"But do you know. Yami has never lost his cool before that day. He charged ahead on his own to kill your master for what he was doing to you. Normally he would send his solders to kill him. And he carried you on Asernath to the healer and would not leave your side."

Yugi made a "oh" with his mouth and smiled. Looking back at the bed.

"I had better wake him up. I hate doing this. He never listens," sighed the Dark magician placing the boy on his feet and getting up. A hand stopped him on his sleeve.

"Let me do It." with that Yugi went over to the bed and climbed on it. He moved slowly, not to wake the form just yet. He grinned evilly.

"Yami" no response

"Yaaaaami" still no response, Yugi pouted. He looked at the dark magician. He gave him a look of "told you so" Yugi stuck his tongue out at him

"Right Yami you asked for it" Yugi went over to a vase that held some Feathers and picked one, he then began to tickle the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh tried to bat away the annoying sensation. But couldn't, it just moved to a different location. Soon his sleep filled mind registered he was being tickled he started to laugh, trying to squirm away from his attacker.

"No s..s…ha..s..Stop" he giggled fighting for breath. He heard the laughter of another. He tried to grab this evil attacker…but only succeeded in falling off the bed. "OOF"

"Sorry Yami, are you ok?" Yami opened one eye, to see the concerned face of Yugi with a feather in his hand. His eyes narrowed on the Feather. "Why you" Yugi did a cute eep and started to scramble off the bed as Yami started to get. Up. Yami dove for the boy grabbing his ankle. Yugi collapsed on the bed.

"Oh come on Yami.. It was only a bit of fun"

"ohhh a bit of fun huh? Well" Yami reclaimed the feather off the bed, and started to tickle Yugi. The young boy laughed and begged for it to stop. The Dark magician by this point was in fits of laughter. It was good to see his master in such childish games as this. He had been robbed of his childhood. A cry of pain stopped his thoughts and he looked up to see Yami looking at the young double with deep concern, the boy had stopped pain on his face.

"Oh Yugi did I hurt you, I'm sorry." He helped the boy sit up and looked at his back. Blood was on his left shoulder blade. Yami lifted off the boy's shirt. The Dark magician gasped at what he saw he unconscious walked over and touched one of the many scars. He could feel the pain. He closed his eyes against it. Yami had spoken true; he had not known what the boy had to endure. Yami hissed as his fooling around had re opened a scar. He cleaned it and placed a bandage on him. But Yugi was quivering. Seemed to be fighting for breath.

"Yugi?" Yami cradled him, the boy opened pain filled eyes.

"Y…Yami. My chest hurts" Yami looked down, and saw the large purple bruise at his ribs. Oh RA! He had a broken rib, and Yami had just aggravated it. The Dark magician saw this also.

"Oh Yugi I am so sorry" Yami said, tears weeping from his eyes, he might have just killed he boy. For his breath became even more laboured.

"It ok. You didn't know. I didn't want to be a bother" Yugi smiled weakly. Yami knew he would not make it to the healer's hall. The rib had no doubt punctured his lung.

He looked at the Dark magician with pleading eyes. He raised his staff to call another, there before them appeared the Mystical elf. She looked down at he master cradling the small child. So the rumours were true she thought.

"Mystical Elf. Please help him" she nodded and Yami partially released his hold on the boy so she could see his chest. She placed a hand on it. The boy whimpered in pain, but Yami held the boys hand whispering comfort.

"It's ok Yugi"

Magic flowed from the Mystical Elf as she began to chant. The bruising left, and the rib mended, the young boy opened his eyes, no pain in them. She stepped back, all her power gone for the moment.

"I must go my master, you will not be able to call on me for some time. This has used up a lot of my magic."

"Thank you my friend" Replied Yami. The Mystical Elf nodded then returned to the shadow realm.

Yugi flexed to test his ribs, they felt fine.

"Wow." Yami breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ohh. Yami, don't you have a meeting today" Yami's eyes widened in shock.

"OH RA!" Yami began to rush around getting dressed; Yugi picked up his jewellery and placed them on Yami. Yami without thinking went over to the god Horus and pressed the eye of Ra. He retrieved to the puzzle and turned to see the shocked look of the Dark Magician, and the curious one or Yugi

"Oh gods, Yugi. You can never tell anyone what you just saw" why had he just done that. He felt his secrets were safe with Yugi, so he had gone straight to the hiding place without thinking.

"Don't worry Yami. I will never tell. Even if they kill me" Yami hugged the boy.

"So were do I go Yami. I have to start to learn how to be your slave" Yami winced at this. He did not want Yugi to be his slave.

"Are you sure your ok Yugi?"

"Yes Yami. I'm fine."

"I have to go. But the dark Magician will get you ready and show you where to go" then Yami turned and left. The dark magician walked over to some draw and pulled out some clothes. Yugi donned them; they bore the symbol of Ra.

"This will show you are Yami's personal slave, no one will dare touch you. If they do they will have to face Yami. And me" commented The Dark Magician clenching his fist.

"Come lets take you to the kitchens. You are no doubt hungry. And we can get Yami's dinner there." Yugi followed the Dark Magician. They travelled down the hallways; whispers greeted them as people saw Yugi. One of what he looked like and two what he was wearing? They came into the Kitchens were a jovial fat man was cooking. A slave rushed past. He was tall with blond hair. The Dark magician went up to the man and talked, shortly the man turned.

"Joey, get this young one some food" the Blond slave got some bread, meat and fruit. Also a cup of water for Yugi. He placed it before him and smiled.

"Thank you. My name's Yugi"

"I'm Joey. I'm the cooks slave" the two boys talked as Yugi ate, and they became fast friends. The cook smiled. But soon the Pharaoh would need feeding.

"Come on Joey, back to work. We have to get Pharaoh's dinner now." The slave Joey rose and got a gold tray. The cook placed meat, bread, fruit, and a gold jug of wine. And a solid gold chalice, the food looked the best in the palace. As it should be.

"You sure you can carry that little one?" the cook asked.

"I'll be ok, my old master made me carry much heaver things" The Dark Magician's heart went out to the boy. And he wished not for the first time that Yami had asked him to dispatch the evil Owner of the boy. Yugi easily carried the tray, they made there way to the throne room, and Yugi could hear Yami talking. His voice so commanding.

Yugi walked up to the throne from the side, he kneeled and waited, as a slave should. Yami glanced at him with a smile; the Dark Magician took up his spot behind the throne, arms crossed.

"It is good to hear that the water has returned, we must celebrate. And must thank the old slaves that made this possible. Let them rest for this day." The slave leader bowed.

"Oh thank you great Pharaoh" the slave backed out still bowed, Yami felt his stomach rumble, so motioned his hand to Yugi. He bowed low, Yami took some bread and meat, and he began to eat. Yugi poured some wine and sipped a little to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Yami's heart twisted at this. What if there was poison, he would be condemning Yugi to death.. He hadn't thought of that when he made Yugi his slave. Yugi handed the Pharaoh the cup satisfied it was safe. Yami nodded his thanks and drank.

Yami finished the meal, and Yugi bowed and left, to return the tray. He made hi own way there. He was good at memorizing routes, once done he returned, he picked up a feather fan and began to fan the Pharaoh as he talked, his Advisers where commenting that he should not have let the slaves rest. It was Padafar that was talking. His eyes narrowed at Yugi. Yugi ignored him, continuing to keep Yami cool. They day drew on, requests, when the punishments came a young girl was brought in for steeling. Usually death awaited those who stole. But Yugi laid a hand on Yami. The advisers gasped, as did the head of the guard Tristen, he expected the Dark magician to kill the insolent slave. But the Dark magician never moved. The Pharaoh looked at Yugi, then nodded.

"Tell me girl, why have you stolen?"

"My mother is sick, she needed food, but we have no money"

"Death is the punishment for those who steal"

"I know my Pharaoh, but I had to try." Tears began to fall.

" You will become a slave in the kitchens, for this I will let you take leftover to your family.

"Oh thank you my Pharaoh"

The girl was taken away to the kitchens. The day continued and Yugi could see with a smile that Yami was Board. Finally the last seal on paper had been placed and Yami rose. Yugi Kept the fan above Yami to shield him from the sun, the Dark magician following behind. They walked to the stables, Asernath wined in delight at seeing the two. Dragging the stable boy with him, he stopped at Yami and rubbed his nose against him, Yami stroked him with an affectionate look in his eye. The Asernath nudged Yugi, nearly knocking the boy over, Yugi laughed.

"Hello again boy" Yugi led Asernath and began to groom him, the horse stood in delight. Yugi began to hum an old tune his mother had taught him, she would sing it whenever he was scared. The horse relaxed the sweet tune continued, Yami stood there enjoying the tune. He had never heard it before. Yugi finished, fed the great stallion and turned him out in the paddock; he kicked and bucked in delight.

"Where did you learn to look after a horse like that?"

"My father taught me. He was a horse breeder. In fact Asernath looks like one of his horse." Yugi looked sad at the mention of his father.

"What happened to your family Yugi?" Yugi sighed.

"The plague claimed them, first mother then father. Grandfather looked after me for a time, taught me about the shadow monsters and how to play."

"You can play shadow games?" Yami asked shocked.

"I have never played a proper shadow came, grandfather made pieces of paper with all the monsters, spells and traps. He put what they could do and there attack and defence. We played with them."

"How did you do"? Yami asked intrigued

"I always won" Yugi smiled, Yami made a note to have a game with him later. He would love to see how he fared against the King of games…namely himself.

"But eventually the plague got him too. After that some slavers found me. I was sold to my master. That was about 4 seasons ago."

"You were with that..Man!…for 4 seasons?" Yami gasped shocked, Yugi only nodded. Yami closed his eye's how cold the gods have done this to Yugi. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his arm.

"It's ok Yami. If it hadn't happened like this. I never would have met you. You are like my best friend. No more you are like an older brother I never had. That's why I don't mind being your slave."

Yami was humbled. "Thank you My Hikiri"

"Hikiri?"

"Seems a good name for you. For if you are my brother and my name means dark, you are my light. Making me see the good I can do"

"Ok Yami. I like it."

"This is between you and me" Yami winked. Yugi nodded.

"Come lets go in, tomorrow I have to go into the town. So you will come with me. Lets get cleaned up.

With that the three friends entered the palace,…..

KITG: phew long chapter. I hope it didn't get boring for you guys.

Yugi: yay I found a friend, one I can call a brother.

Yami: yes Hikiri

Yami&Yugi: if you liked please review, then she will write the next chapter.

KITG: thanks guys

Yugi: can't wait till the next chapter. I want to beat Yami at duel monsters

Yami: you will not win Hikiri

Yugi: will

Yami: won't

Yugi: will

Yami: (pulls out feather) won't

Yugi: EEEEEP (runs off with Yami n pursuit)

KITG: (rolls eyes) see you guy's next chapter.


	5. Chapter5 , finding that which was lost

Chapter 5 

Yugi walked from the bathing area after getting Yami's bath ready. To call it a bath was a joke, more like a swimming pool. The hot steam rose from the water. Fire was alight to the sides of the stone pool, warming the water. Yami did not usually bother with this, during the day; the heat of Ra would warm it. But his muscles ached, and Yugi had been the one to actually suggest it. So there Yami was floating in the milky water, flower petals floating about him, the scent of oils wafted from the water making him drowsy as his muscles relaxed. Yugi had gone into Yami's room to place the Millennium Puzzle in the statue of Horus. And returned shortly with a Gold silk robe. Yami watched as Yugi placed the robe on a chair with reverence, he then got a cloth and oil. Yami went to the side of the bath so Yugi could scrub his back. When Yugi got near Yami grabbed him and pulled him into the water.

"Arrrgh" Yugi yelled as he fell in. he came up sputtering water, and was met with Yami's deep laugh.

"Splutter what was that for?"

"Well, you looked like you needed a bath."

"Oh thanks. Come on. I had better clean your back" Yami dutifully turned his back to Yugi. Yugi got the oil that he had dropped on the side, and the cloth that was now floating; he cleaned Yami's back and front, then rubbed the oil in the tri-coloured hair. He then proceeded to dunk Yami in the water. Yami's shocked face was priceless. Yugi giggled trying to hide it as Yami came back up with an Evil glare.

"Right. That's it. Now you will feel my wrath." Yami said in a mock serious voice. He then splashed Yugi. Soon the sound of splashing and trading insults rang through the chamber. Finally the water-cooled, Yugi climbed out to fetch the robe. He wrapped it round Yami as he climbed out from the water. He well muscled chest glowing in the torchlight. Yami then turned and picked up a large towel.

"Come on Yugi, let's get that wet shirt off."

Yugi pulled the shirt off, his back to Yami. Yami made a sad sound as he saw fully the back of the boy. Yugi looked back over his shoulder, with inquisitive eyes

"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi shivered as soft fingers ran down the scars of his back. Yami traced the multitude of scars. Some were old, deep; they rent his back in ragged badly healed scars. Those he had received recently were healing well, almost to nothing thanks to Ishizu. But these scars. A healer must have never seen him; they must have been left to the sands to blast.

"Yugi. What would your master do after he beat you? Would he see to your wounds?"

"No. He would not let me clean them. I would be able to do some, when he slept after drinking too much wine, but normally I would be punished again if he saw me."

Yami closed his eyes in sympathy. His fingers found the largest scar. It went from Yugi's right shoulder, down to the base of his spine.

"Yugi how did you get this one?" Yugi reached his hand round and felt the scar Yami had found. He sighed.

"One day, I failed to get my masters wine. He took his old blade to me; it was blunt so he had to press me to the floor. Him cutting me did not hurt. I felt the blood run down my sides" Yugi had a faraway look as he remembered it " He then tied me to the chains he had in the corner for me. He pilled them tight to the floor. So I was splayed face down. He went to the jar of salt. That's when I felt the pain. He poured salt into the wound. It was like he had placed a hot ember to my back. He pushed more and more in. then got tired and left. I blacked out after that. When he let me go to do my chores, a kind village woman dressed them for me. But she said the damage had been done." Yami embraced the small quivering boy. Tears had begun to fall at the memory. Yugi had not even realised. But Yami had seen the crystalline tears flow. Yugi embraced the pharaoh giving voice to his pain. After a time he stopped.

"Thank you Yami. For being my friend"

"No Yugi. I want to thank you. I have been alone for so long." Yami lead the boy to through chambers. Yugi grabbed Yami his clothes for bed then he himself donned a clean shirt. He nearly tripped over the feather mattress on the floor.

"What's this doing here?"

"You will sleep here from now on."

Yugi smiled. He felt safe being near Yami. The slave's quarters felt open, unsafe. And if Yami ever needed anything, he would be close at hand always.

"Yami. What did you mean when you said you had been alone. You have people around you all the time?"

"But I never had a true friend I could trust. They were always after either my riches or my life. You Yugi. You asked for nothing. Not even for me to save you. You returned Asernath expecting no reward. For that I thank you. You hold no malice to me as your master. Though I wish I was not. I wish I could name you as equal to me"

"It's ok Yami. I like being your slave, you're kinder than my old master."

"Come it is late and we are to go into town tomorrow"

"Ok Yami." Yugi made sure Yami was in bed and did not need anything, he then went to his own bed, bidding goodnight to the Dark Magician.

The morning was hot, but pleasant. Yami was atop Asernath, Yugi walking beside the horse head. They met Seto at the palace gates.

"My Pharaoh. Good mourn. Ah. I see the boy looks well improved." Seto said looking in a compassionate way. He looked healthy, more meat to the frail body than before.

They went threw the town to were the well had been re-dug, the old slaves lined before them bowing low to the Pharaoh. Yugi looked around. When a sight across the landscape met his eye. There in the distance was a ruin of a home. Fences falling down in what seemed to be a paddock. He took a step toward it. Yami was talking to the slaves did not see him move, but Seto did, he had dismounted. He walked over to the child that was now stareing off at the ruin.

"What is it? Why do you look at the ruin so?"

" That's my home" Yugi said in a whisper. Seto turned and strode over to Yami. He had now stopped talking.

"I think you should see to the boy." Yami turned and looked to Yugi's still form. He kicked Asernath over.

"Yugi"

" That's my home. My Pharaoh" Yugi replied, never forgetting his place in front of others. Yami looked at the ruin. And he could just make out 3 grave obelisks.

" Do you want to see?"

" We can't its cursed land"

"No curse can harm a pharaoh. Come on. Seto. Stay here and make sure the slaves are given their reward"

The two walked down, Yami atop Asernath. They came to the ruin. Yugi went over to the stones that were now clearly graves. He bowed to them, saying some words that Yami could not hear. Then Yugi jumped up with a smile.

"Oh Yami. I can get the cards me and grandfather used to play with."

Without stopping for an answer Yugi ran inside. He emerged after a short time with a gold box. On it was the eye of Ra. But that was all. When Yugi came back he opened the box. Inside were many pieces of parchment. Each with a shadow monster upon them.

" Come Yugi lets get back, I'm hungry."

"Ok Yami." Yugi started to walk away. Yami turned to the graves.

"Thank you for bringing me Yugi. I will look after him for you…."

Three forms stood on the hill. They smiled, the sand blew. The forms vanished.

Sorry for the short chapter. Brain kind of fried. Will have a nice long chapter next time. As Yami and Yugi battle. But darkness looms in the shadows…

Bakura: darkness looms in the shadow? What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Ryou: leave her alone Bakura. Or she won't continue to write. And I'm enjoying this

Bakkura: but……

Yami: TOMB ROBBER, GET THE RA OUT OF HERE

Yami chases Bakura from this fic

Ryou&Yugi: please review, as KITG loves to know if it ok.


	6. chapter 6, The battle and the fall

You have no idea how helpful Yu-Gi-Oh power of chaos was in helping me write the battle. I thank Konami and Kazuki Takahashi for this.

Thanks again Atemulover. For the review. Much appreciated

Chapter 6 

They ate the midday meal. Yugi kept looking in the box, to make sure all the monsters were there. Yami watched him amused. They were going to play a game later. Not a real shadow game, as that would result in a one of them dying. No, this would be training of sort.

"Are they all there Yugi?" Yami asked as he watched the boy.

"Yes. You will have to choose your hand Yami. I already have mine." Yugi exclaimed proudly holding the parchments out.

"Very well little one. Eat while I choose. Then we will go to the temple of the millennium items"

Yami spent the next hour choosing his hand carefully. Yugi went to the balcony after eating not wanting to see Yami's hand. Once Yami was satisfied he motioned Yugi over. He then rose and walked from his chambers with the boy in tow.

They left the palace and went to the large pyramid. The guards nodded as Yami passed, giving Yugi a strange glace as he went past. This is where shadow games were held, and the sacred Millennium items. Why would the Pharaoh be taking this urchin in there?

The two continued down the mosaic-covered walls. Yami would point things out every now and then. Of past Pharaohs. Even mentioned his father, but only in passing. Yugi could tell this was a painful memory so did not press the matter.

Inside the Pyramid was a large antechamber. Images of shadow monsters ordained every inch of the place. This was the arena. Yugi stood in awe of the room. The pyramids pinnacle lost in the darkness. Torches flickered; almost making the stone effigies seem alive.

"Lets play a game Yugi." Yami stated. He stood opposite Yugi. All of a sudden the darkness seemed to reach out. As the shadow realm crossed the threshold and became a reality in this world.

"This is a shadow game Yugi. But don't worry. The puzzle will sustain you. This is not to the death." Yami smiled. Yugi returned it

"I never thought it was Yami."

"Come let's duel!" commanded Yami.

Yami let Yugi go first. Each having 8000 life points.

Yugi chose his first move (8000)

I play this monster face down in defence. And I also lay this card face down.

Yami looked at the second face down card. Was it a trap card?

Now it was his turn

Yami (8000)

Yami laid silver fang in attack mode (atk1200/def 800) it appeared growling before Yugi. He took a step back in fright. But Yami's voice made him calm.

"Don't worry Yugi you are safe."

Yami then sent Silver fang attack the monster face down card. Which turned out to be witty phantom (atk1400/ Def 1300) this made silver fang and Yami lose 100Lp Yami was now at 7900Lp

Yugi (8000)

Yugi was on guard. That was a silly opening move, was the Pharaoh trying to trick him? Hum. He would have to tread carefully; Yugi lay one monster face down. And another card face down in the spell/trap grid. He then switched Witty phantom to attack mode and attacked Silver fang. He then ended his turn. He had a plan. It would make Yami notice.

Yami (7900) Yami didn't have much in his hand. He placed a monster face down in defence, and then ended his turn. "Lets see what he has planed"

Yugi (8000)

Yugi smiled.

"I tribute summon my two monsters. And call forth dark Magician." The dark magician (atk2500/def2100) looked shocked at first then smiled. He went to stand before Yugi.

"Well done little one," Yami said.

"Don't get too sure Yami. I haven't finished yet. I use the spell card "sword of dark destruction" I equip it to the dark magician. Raising his atk points to 2900. But lowers his defence to 1900. I send the Dark magician to attack your face down monster."

Yami looked shocked. The dark magician used his dark magic attack and used it on the face down card, which turned out to be….. Giant soldier of stone. It fell. Leaving the Dark magician the only monster on the field. Yugi could do no more, so it was Yami's turn.

Yami(7700)

Yami lost some points from that attack but not much..

Yami used his spell card Raigeki to kill the dark magician. Also sending the sword to the graveyard. Yami the summoned silver fang to attack Yugi's life points directly. Yugi cringed. But he had an ace.

Yugi (6800)

Yugi placed beaver warrior in attack mode. Then used a spell card.

"I use monster reborn to call back my dark magician in Attack mode. Dark magician. DARK MAGIC ATTACK AGAINST SILVER FANG"

Silver fang was blasted away, that left beaver warrior to attack Yami's life points directly.

"Go beaver warrior, attack his life points."

Yami (5200)

Yami was beginning to sweat. He looked at his hand. And decided. To place one monster card face down in defence, and ended his turn

Yugi (6800) hum. What was he planning?

Yugi pulled out skull servant. He then placed Dark magician in defence mode. He sent beaver warier o attack the face down, but it was a man-eater but. It chose to kill Dark magician. Yami laughed. This was becoming interesting.

Yami (4900) called on the winged dragon guardian of the fortress. It killed skull servant

Yugi's life points dropped to (5700).

Suddenly Yami felt weak and tired, his vision swam, and he fell to one knee. Yugi ran over calling his name as the shadow game dissolved. Dark magician was there. He picked Yami up walking past the guards with Yugi in tow. Yugi ran fir Ishizu while Dark magician took Yami to his room. Soon Yugi had Ishizu by his side running to the Pharaohs chambers. She went over to the form in the bed. He was awake, but looked weak, seat running down him.

"My pharaoh!"

"Ishizu, how did I get here? Where's Yugi?" he asked, voice weak. Trying to look around.

"I'm here Yami." Yugi came forward to hold Yami's hand while Ishizu looked him over.

"What happened? Why am I here Yugi"

"You passed out in our battle. So we took you here"

"My Pharaoh, drink this. You have a high fever. You must sleep. Yugi, make sure he eats. And don't let this bigheaded Pharaoh get up. You too Dark magician" Ishizu said winking

"Hey" Yami growled.

Ishizu left the friends. Yugi made sure Yami was comfortable and went to get him something to eat. Yami was left alone with the Dark magician, who for some reason was grinning.

"What?"

"You were losing Yami. Have you met your match?"

"Hey, thought you were on my side."

"Well he is very good, he managed to summon me"

"Yes well. Oh stop laughing. Or should I summon the Dark magician girl?" Yami threatened

"Oh no…. anything but that" Dark magician quailed. Yami smiled. He loved the Dark magician girl really, as she was his apprentice, but she did often make a mess, when trying to do a spell.

Yugi went to the cook, but he was nowhere to be seen; only the young girl was there.

"Hell there. I never got your name"

"My name is Anzu, you Yugi right?"

"Yes, pleased to meet you"

"I haven't had a chance for thanking you from saving me from the Heartless Pharaoh." Yugi looked shocked.

"The Pharaoh isn't heartless. He's kind."

"You know nothing of the outside, safe as the Pharaohs pet, in a way I feel sorry for you"

"I'm sorry Anzu, but you know nothing of my life or the Pharaoh. Now I must get something for Yami. Where is Joey?"

"He's now with Lord Seto. There is only me, and I'm not getting that Bakka Pharaoh anything." With that the girl ran from the room. Yugi sighed. No matter. He would make something himself. But what to make? Yes he would make the broth his mother made when he was ill.

Soon he was Happily cooking away. Once finished he made his way back to the Pharaoh. Unaware the several eyes's followed him.

"Shall we grab him now?"

"No, wait until the Pharaoh is asleep,…" replied a dark voice

Inside the Pharaoh's chambers, Yugi was feeding Yami, who had become even more tired. He gratefully ate the broth. It was wonderful. With each mouthful he felt a little strength return. It was sweet, so nice, he wondered why the cook had not made it before for him.

"Mmm that was nice. I will have to get the cook to make that again."

"He could try, but he wouldn't be able to" Yami gave him a quizzical look "because I made it."

"You made it? How?"

"Well I am a slave you know" Yugi said chuckling "in truth. My mother used to make it for me when I was ill. So I thought it might help. Now you go to sleep" Yugi tucked the Pharaoh in. he went to the bowl of cool water, dampening a cloth he gently laid it on the pharaohs fevered brow. Yami smiled at him in thanks as it made him feel better. Then he gently fell asleep.

Yugi collected the plates and began to walk down back to the Kitchen. He cried out as he was grabbed and forced to the ground. There were the two guards from the Temple.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Yugi yelled.

"Quiet slave. You are in no position to order. Take him to the cells. He is accused of high treason, and of trying to kill the Pharaoh. He will be sentenced in the morning" Yugi looked up at the cruel, smiling face of Padafar. He tried to protest his innocence. But he was gagged, bound and dragged away. New horrors awaited him this night. For traitors was the worst kind of Criminal…

Right that is chapter 6 done, hope it ok. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Yami:YUGI! YUGI!

KITG: oh dear, I had better comfort Yami….he doesn't know about Yugi.

Yami: AIBOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME!

KITG: Shhh Yami…I'm sure he will be ok……I hope.


	7. Chapter 7 The prophecy

Hi there, seems you have asked questions of me. Sakura in answer to your questions, i have so little reviews for the amout of chapters beacuse, i was on here before, but when the webpage went down i got deleted, chapter 6 is where i had gotten too. as to the chapters, seems the page has messed up a bit, will try to rectify it, as to the spelling...sorry, was never my strong point, i have a nasty habbit of posting it, before i proof read it. will try to stop that, gomen

and to the others that have revriewed, thank you. i really appriciate it.( hands out sweets to all who reviewed)

Yami: KITG?

KITG: hum?

Yami: what's going to happen to Yugi?

KITG: I'm sure he will be fine.

Yami: YOU SHOULD BLOODY KNOW YOU'RE THE AUTHER!

KITG: don't take that tone with me Yami. Or should I get Anzu in here? (Japanese version of Tea)

Yami: no no no, I'm sorry. I'll wait.

KITG pats Yami on headGood boy

Disclaimer: oh as well as not owning YUGIOH. I do not own the song "May it be" this is owned by Enya"

Chapter 7 

Yugi was locked in the deepest cell they could find. The only light from a grate in the ceiling. Moonlight filtered through, taunting the captured Youth. The walls slick with slime and Ra knows what else, glistened in the white light. He was chained to the wall so he could not move too much. He looked at his hands. Worried beyond belief about Yami. He had to get back, but he knew now Padafar would have none of it. So there Yugi sat alone, the sound of water dripping reaching his ears. He curled up on the floor, trying to keep what little warmth his body had inside. He looked up as something blocked out the moon for a moment. He looked to see a hawk sitting on the grate, it's keen eyes watching him._ "What is the hawk doing up at this time?"_ Yugi thought to himself. The hawk flew down and sat upon a rock jutting up from the floor. It looked at Yugi. It was then he realised the eyes were Red. Like rubies. All of a sudden he felt sleep drift over him and his eyes closed. He then heard someone calling him.

"_Little one open your eye's"_ Yugi did as the voice bit. He was standing in a room of light. In front of him was the god Horus. Yugi went to his knees quickly and bowed low before his god.

"M..My Lord?"

"Little one, you have great power in your heart. Soon you will have to make a choice."

Yugi looked up to the god with a quizzical gaze. "A choice?"

"Yes. Your life. Or that of the Pharaoh's. If you choose to save your own life this is what will happen" The room spun. He saw Kemet in ruin. Storms raged the land. Dark shapes killing everyone. Yami. Trying to stop it, but failing his soul ripped asunder with a pain filled scream. Yugi placed his hands over his ears to block it out but it failed to diminish it even on decibel.

"Stop please stop my lord" Yugi cried, tears flowing. The room returned to the light of before.

"And if I sacrifice my own life?"

"This will be the outcome." Again he saw the room change. He saw his future. His choice, then it returned to before.

"Do you understand little one?"

"Yes my lord." Yugi replied. Looking up at the god. "Thank you for showing me this." The god nodded. The room flashed white light and Yugi awoke. There the hawk sat as if nothing had happened. It bowed to him. Then took to wing with one final heart warming call.

Yugi sat alone again. But was now no longer as scared as before. But he knew he must get back to Yami. The sound of the door opening caught his attention. There was Padafar, evil smirk on his face. Behind him was a man with a helm of Anubis covering his face. This could only mean on thing. He was to be tortured or killed. But from the whip in the mans hand Yugi could guess which. Yugi sighed, and looked at Padafar. No fear in his eyes.

"Padafar. Do you really think you can cause more than what I have endured?"

"Silence Traitor. You will scream for mercy"

"If that is what you think then you are truly blind. I am loyal to the Pharaoh. I would give my life to save his. What you do is nothing to break that."

Rage built in Padafar. He ordered the whipping to begin. It continued to morning light. But the slave made no cry. No whimper. After not getting anything out of the boy he stopped out. There was a meeting about the Pharaohs health he needed to attend. He stomped out. The executioner following. What they did not notice was the Captain of the Guard Tristen. He saw the bloody mess that was Yugi. He ran. He knew that Ishizu had been looking for the boy since last night. He had to tell her.

Few hours before

The Dark magician had sat waiting for the boy to return. But he did not. He became more worried. But he could not go looking for the boy, someone must watch Yami. Ishizu walked in not long after that thought. She looked at the Dark Magician and then looked for Yugi, seeing no sign of him she scowled.

"Where's Yugi?"

"He went to take the plates back to the kitchen, he has not returned. And that was some time ago. I am beginning to worry."

"Well you go and look now I am here. I don't want Yami awake if Yugi is not here. Something must be wrong. He would not leave Yami like this" the dark magician nodded in agreement at this. And left. Ishizu checked on the Pharaoh, seeing the Fever had not eased. She knew now it must be Nile Fever. It could be very dangerous, if not watched. Soon near day break the Dark magician returned. He had a very worried face.

"What is it?"

"I can't find him. Al I found was the plates he was carrying in the hall. I fear he has been taken."

"By whom?"

"I know not. But it best you know in case Yami awakens. I will continue to look" he was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, scowling he opened it. There In the door way was Tristen, panting out of breath. His gold armour glistening in the no rising sun. His, usually in a spike slicked down by sweat.

"You should not disturb the Pharaoh in his condition"

"Forgive me Dark magician. But you should know, the Slave Yugi is in the dungeon"

"What!"

"He is the prisoner of Padafar. They must have beaten him through the night. For he is a mess. I only saw him briefly.

"Dark magician. Go and get him Now!" Ishizu raged. If Yami found out… the dark magician needed no urging.

BACK TO PRESANT

He ran with Tristen leading the way to the cell. He ripped open the door. There was Yugi slumped against the wall. Dried blood covering him.

"Little one?" the dark magician pleaded. He saw Yugi open hi amethyst eyes he gave the Dark magician a weak smile. "Don't worry little one. I'll get you down." He saw worry cross those bright amethyst eyes.

"Y…Yami?"

"He's ok. I'll take you to him." He was about to release the boy when he was blown back; there in front of him was Puppet master. He belonged to Padafar.

"Get out Shadow monster. He is my prisoner"

"On what charge Padafar?"

"Not that it is any of your business. But the charge is treason. He will be executed at noon"

"You're an idiot Padafar."

"SILENCE SLAVE. GO BACK TO YOUR REALM."

The dark magician was about to attack, but a voice stopped him.

"Don't. I don't want you to get hurt, or banished to the shadow realm. You have to look after the Pharaoh"

"But"

"No Dark Magician" The dark magician felt the small ones power then. He knew now that this small child had power akin to the Pharaoh. And could summon shadow monster is he wished it.

"I will be back. I promise little one" with that The Dark magician went back to the Pharaoh.

Ishizu looked up from wiping the Pharaohs brow when she heard the door open, there stood the dark Magician. Defeat on his face. What she didn't notice was Yami opening his eyes.

"Dark magician where is Yugi?"

"Still in that Ra Damned cell. He is charged with treason by Padafar. I can't act. They are going to execute him at noon"

Ishizu gaped. Yami shot up, and then wished he hadn't.

"My Pharaoh. Don't do that. You need rest. No what do you think you are doing!"

Yami was getting up, shakily walking towards his cloths and dressing.

"I have to save Yugi," he grunted, swaying slightly. Ishizu rushed over trying to make him get back into the bed,

"No you can't you'll make the fever worse, you could die. It not worth it. He is only a slave" Ishizu regretted those words as they left her lips. That was her father's view coming through

"HE IS NOT JUST A SLAVE" Yami yelled, crimson eye's piercing her "he is like a brother to me. I will not let him die! Even at the cost of my own!" with that and a little help from the dark magician he stalked from the room to the room of Execution….

Ishizu sat, shocked a moment. Her hand resting on her millennium necklace. Then the necklace activated. Showing her a future. Yugi's future. Once the vision ended. Tears falling she turned to the statue of Horus.

"Why! Why must you be so cruel!"?

"What happens must. Time is ever flowing. Nothing is forever, not even gods"

Yugi was lead to the blood-covered block. But no fear entered hid heart. He was dimly aware of the accusations being read out by Padafar. And the executioner beside him cruel axe in hand. All this stopped however when a voice he knew well shouted out.

"STOP!"

Yami had dawn all his strength inside himself. So he could stand unaided. To appear that nothing was wrong with him. He saw Yugi bound, and covered in dried blood. His soul raged. He had promised the boy he would not be hurt again. His eye's locked with Amethyst; he saw no accusation, only trust.

"RELEASE HIM!"

Tristen ran over and let the boy go. He brought him beside the Pharaoh. Dark magician laid an almost possessive hand on the boys shoulder.

"But my Pharaoh! He is a traitor"

"He is no traitor. But you are a Fool! I relieve you and your fellow advisers of their roles. Leave my place!"

"bu bu bu but what shall we do?" this was not going to Padafar's plan

"It is no concern of mine. Get out!" he motioned the guards to remove them. Tristen did this gladly.

Yami strode from the room. The Dark magician and Yugi in tow. He was about to turn to make sure Yugi was all right when he felt his knees give way. He felt Yugi's small hands catch him. He noticed he nearly flattened the boy though. Then he felt the dark Magician pick him up. His head ached akin to knives being pushed through his skull, this made him gasp. He felt the soft embrace of his bed, felt Ishizu fussing. Then his consciousness left him.

Yugi watched as Yami passed out.

"Ra damit his Fever is worse. I told him not to get up. This could kill him damn Nile Fever."

Yugi's eyes widened in horror. That had been what killed his family!

"Ishizu please help him"

Ishizu turned round to that scared voice. Saw the tears falling. Yugi looked at her.

"It killed my family. Don't let it kill Yami!"

"I wont, and you will help me" Yugi nodded at this conviction in his eyes.

" Right. You must give him this every time he wakes" she handed him a flask " keep him cool with the cloth as before. And just stay with him. He will feel you here. Now lets look at you"

" No Yami is more important. What are a few more scars?"

"I have done all I can for him Yugi. Let me clean you up" Ishizu cleaned the back and bandaged it, then went to the dresser, fetching him some clean cloths. She then left; she knew the Pharaoh would live. The vision had show her that much. She would give them what little time as brothers they had left. She walked down the hallway. A single tear falling to the parched stone. It disappeared as if it had never been shed.

Yugi tended to Yami into the night. The young Pharaoh had become delirious. Crying at some points. From what Yugi could gather it was to do with Yami's father. Fear was in those cries. Yugi didn't think Yami feared anything, but even kings get scared.

He was stuck in one such nightmare now thrashing calling. It was doing him no good; he kept knocking the damp cloth off. Yugi had to calm him somehow. When a song came to mind. He dampened the cloth placing it back on the fevered brow; he then caught one flailing hand in his own and began to sing. Gently he stroked the hair such like his own in comfort. As his mother had don to him once upon a time. He saw the Pharaoh still. Muscles relaxing as the song took hold. In the corner the dark magician smiled as the song touched his heart too. It was like the vice of an angel

" May it be an evening star,

Shines down upon you.

May it be when darkness falls,

Your heart will be true.

You walk a lonely road.

Oh! How far you are from home.

Mornie Utulie

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie

A promise lives within you now

May it be shadows cal,

Will fly away

May it be your journey on

To light the day

When the night is ove come

You may rise to find the sun.

Mornie Utulie

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now.

As the last note died away. The Pharaoh was sleeping peacefully. The Fever broke that night. Yugi would never know how much of it was because of him. For in Yami's mind his father had been dragging him from life. If he had gone. His life would have ended. But the song. The song as if sung by an Angel had called him back. Had filled his dreams with peace.

That was Yugi's power. His pure heart, his love for the one called Yami. The Pharaoh who had become like a brother to him….in the end the choice…when it came……would not be hard.

KITG: phew that chapter 7 done.

Yami: YAY! Yugi's back glomps yugi

Yugi: I missed you too Yami hugs him back

Yami: KITG. What this premonition Ishizu had about? Whats going to happen?

KITG: you'll just have to wait and see.

KITG,yami.Yugi: In sing song voice PEASE REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8, fate begins

KITG: well next chapter

Silverwingedseraph: It Better Bloody had! He says while strangling KITG

KITG: ACK OK OK, Then let me get on with it.

Yami: with sword prod,prod Yeah get on with it KITG you left your readers waiting

KITG: OW! Gomen. For making you wait.

THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

Chapter 8 

Yugi watched the morning rise from the balcony. Yami was past the worse. But was still very weak. Though it was safe now to leave him to his slumber. He watched as red played with gold and blue, the gold vying for dominance of the sky as Ra rose. A cry reached his ears, and he looked up to see a hawk grace the sky. It's wings hinted with gold in the morning light. Yugi turned and bowed before the statue of Horus.  
"Great god, you are warning me aren't you. It will be soon. If it is. Will you please watch over Yami for me?" Yugi in truth would not know what would happen to Yami. For the Vision could not show him past his own death. But he knew the future would be brighter for it. He bowed once more and decided to go and make the broth again for Yami. He turned as the Dark magician entered.  
"Good morning Dark Magician."  
"Good morn to you also little one" the dark magician smiled, ruffling the young one's hair.  
"I am going to make something for Yami. Will you watch him for me?"  
"Of-course"

Yugi left the room to travel to the Kitchens. The dark Magician watched him go then turned to the form of his master in the bed. He walked over when he saw him stir.  
"D…dark magician?" he asked above a whisper. His voice seemed to have left him."  
"My pharaoh. It is so good to see you awake."  
"I had a strange dream. Father was trying to pull me to a cold place. But then…a sweet voice sang to me. I felt safe. Warm. It was like the voice of an angel"The dark magician smiled.  
"The voice you heard was of Yugi's. In your worst night, you were thrashing. Nothing would calm you. You cried out. Yugi began to sing to you. His song still resides in my heart. I had never heard it before."  
"T…that was Yugi?" Yami asked in awe.  
"Yes, now drink. You must the thirsty." The dark magician placed the cup of water to the pharaoh's lips. He drank. Easing his soar throat. The young king looked around for the boy, but finding no sign began to panic. The dark magician seeing this smiled.  
"Do not fear Yami. He has just gone to make you that broth you like so much." The Pharaoh lay back down again. Sighing in relief.

Yugi walked down the bright halls towards the kitchen. When he heard muffled angry voices from a side room. He looked in to see all the advisers conversing. He could see many followers behind them also.  
"The pharaoh is weak. We should take the Millennium Puzzle now and kill him" Padafar commanded. There were several nods in agreement. Yugi thought to tell someone, but Padafar had great power, Yami was in no state to fight him. He quickly made the broth, and ran back to the Pharaoh's chambers. He fed the broth to the now awake king. Yami smiled his thanks, as his eyes closed once more in peaceful slumber. Yugi sat Watching Yami sleep. The dark magician having left, saying he would get rid of the plates. The young boy looked out at the land. His plan forming in his mind. When the dark magician returned he asked something of him.  
"Dark magician. Could you get me some yew wood, and gold leaf?"  
"Yes of-course young one. But why?"  
"It's a surprise"

The shadow mage left then returned with the asked for items. Yugi sat on the floor taking out a dagger he began to carve. As the day past, and night gained its hold. Yugi still continued. When light peaked through the next morning. Yugi was holding an exact replica of the millennium puzzle. In truth it was wood covered in gold leaf. But unless you chopped it in half, you would never know the difference. He placed a rope in the loop he had carved. The placed the object round his neck. When the dark magician saw it he gasped.  
"Yugi, you should not be wearing that!"  
"Don't worry. It's not real. It's made of wood."  
"Oh…. I see."  
"I wanted to make it. To show mine and Yami's bond is all"The dark magician was about to answer when loads words interrupted him.  
"THE PHARAOH IS WEAK. DEATH TO THE PHARAOH!" the two looked out the window to see a small army heading towards the palace. Headed by all of Yami's old advisers. And at the fore front…Padafar.  
"Damn him. Yami is too weak to summon aid from the shadow realm. And I think too many guards have sided with them. Too set in their ways.  
"THE SLAVE HAS CORRUPTED OUR PHARAOH" Yugi suddenly realised the choice. He turned to the dark magician.  
"My friend. I will see what they want. I have to go. Before you try to stop me. It is the choice laid before me. Look after Yami for me. You and I both know he is too weak. He will be killed."  
"But."  
"Take care dark magician" Yugi went over to the pharaoh, and kissed his forehead." Take care…one who I would have loved to call brother" with that Yugi ran from the room. Down the long golden hallways and into the courtyard. Their Padafar saw him. The old advisers eyes nearly leaving their sockets when he saw what was round the boy's neck.

"THERE HE IS. HE HAS THE PUZZLE. GET HIM." Yugi ran, he ran for all he was worth. Hearing the advisers mount. He came across Asernath in the field, grazing. He whistled to the horse as Yami had done. The great beast galloped up as if sensing the need. The boy climbed upon his back. And whispered in the stallion's ears.  
"Help me boy. Run, run like the sand of fate" The stallion sprang to life like a coiled spring. He jumped the fence as if it was never there. He raced out of the city…. to the valley of kings.  
Yami awoke to the sound. He shakily ran to the balcony. The dark magician protesting.  
"What is going on?"  
"It is Padafar. He has raised a small army. He is after your puzzle." Yami's hand wandered to his neck, finding no puzzle there he gasped.#  
"THERE HE IS. HE HAS THE PUZZLE. GET HIM." Yami looked down to see Padafar pointing to Yugi. He saw the puzzle around the boy's neck "no"  
"It is not the real one my lord. Yugi…" the dark magician's eyes grew in size. " He knew…he knew this was to happen"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The little one made a fake puzzle. I thought it was because he wanted to be more like you. But now I see that was far from the truth. He was protecting you. He knew"  
"Yes. He knew" came a voice from the doorway. There Ishizu stood, a tear falling down her face. "Time is ever flowing…to its fate."  
"Rouse what guard we have left. We are going after Yugi," the pharaoh commanded.

Asernath Ran like no other. The wind stinging Yugi's eyes. But he saw they had reached the Valley of the Kings. The young boy looked up when a hawk screamed. It flew before the horse and rider. Yugi knew what he had to do. Looking behind he could see Padafar following. And in the distance. A cloud of dust spotted with red and gold. Which could only be the Pharaoh. He didn't have much time.  
"Follow Horus Asernath" The great stallion snorted and plunged on. The Hawk flew inside one of the tombs. Down the steps Asernath followed, until they came to a great chamber. Adorned with the form of Anubis, holding the sacred scales. The scales that judged your fate. He dismounted Asernath and held the great muzzle gratefully.  
"Thank you Asernath. If it wasn't for you. I never would have met Yami. But now you have to go" the great beast seemed reluctant. But then relinquished and trotted away. Back to it's master.

Yugi stood alone. On the great seal. He looked when the hawk landed on his shoulder, nuzzling against him in comfort. He looked up at the sound of rushing footsteps.  
"There you are boy. Give me the puzzle"  
"Why do you want it?"  
"So I can rule Egypt."  
"Take it then. But it will do you no good" Yugi smiled.  
"What" Yugi threw the puzzle. And Padafar caught it, expecting it to be heavier. His eyes widened in shock. He smashed the puzzle against the wall. To revile…splintered wood.  
"Yami should be here soon, wonder how he will deal with you?"  
"DAMN YOU" Padafar lunged forward, hands at Yugi's throat. Pushing him against the wall.  
"Yami is too weak to fight me"  
"Not for long though" Yugi thought in his mind. Yugi watched as Padafar called the puppet master………then his world…turned black.

Yami urged his horse on; he looked to see Asernath galloping back to the palace and his heart dropped.  
"Yugi" there before him was Padafar's pitiful army. Now the fight would begin…….

gets annoyed at the large spaces seems to be adding to her stories

YamiKITG: right! think i fixed it, lets see how this looks

uploads page


	9. Chapter 9, fate of the light

KITG: well this will be the one but last chapter. Tale of the loyal is coming to a close

Yami: really? Oh. What has happened to Yugi? You won't leave it on another cliffy.

KITG: no. It will end here. So don't worry.

Yami: ok. Then lets get on with it. I want to see Yugi

Chapter 9 

The Pharaoh rode, his gold army glittering behind him. There before him, his enemy. Padafar and his advisers. Yami raised his arm in a motion to show his army to holt. As he looked. Padafar came out of one of the tombs, smiling.

"Padafar! Where is Yugi!"

"Well. If it isn't the boy king. Missing his slave is he? Well. You will have to find out on your own. Though you will not survive. KILL HIM"

Padafar's army surged forward, swords drawn. The advisers called on shadow monsters to aide them. Yami's armies spend to meet it. Beside him Seth called on his greatest follower. The Blue-eyes white dragon. It roared its defiance as it met one of the Adviser's dragon monsters in the sky. Yami was in such a rage, and his need to find Yugi so great he called on three. Before him appeared the Dark magician, and the magician of black chaos. But behind him, behind him appeared a god. Slifer the sky dragon. It roared, deafening the army. Padafar's halted in shock. But then continued after a shout from the adviser.

"DON'T STOP FOOLS"

Blood began to stain the sand. Men fell, impaled or rent asunder by shadow monsters. The dark magician killed in anger. The Magician of black chaos by his side. Slifer, by this time had had enough of the feeble shadow monsters sent to attack him by Padafar and blew them away. Padafar looked shocked. But then smiled. His powers were greater than that idiot Pharaoh knew, he began calling on his energy…for the final blow.

Yami watched his army fight. And felt pride swell. Blades flashed in the unforgiving sun. He watched the sand now red begin to turn brown as the blood dried. But this all left his mind…when he saw Slifer crash to the ground roaring in pain. Black lightning curled around the great dragon. Yami looked over to see the lightning coming from Padafar. And then looking to the portal behind Padafar. A six sided star appeared, and from it. Exodia appeared.

"No!"

Exodia shoot out its terrible force, and with it. Concurred the god. With a final cry Slifer vanished back to the shadow realm.

"YOU SEE PATETIC PAHAROH. YOU WILL NOT WIN"

Was this it? Had he failed? He looked up at Exodia. The one that had once served him was now about to end his life.

"NOW EXODIA. DESTROY HIM!"

The great shadow monster made to obliterate Yami…. then stopped, it looked like it was struggling. It gave a roar of defiance. Padafar still ordering it to kill. Then… wisps of smoke appeared on Exodia, it began to flow into the tomb from which Padafar had appeared. Then a beam of dark magic shot from Padafar into the tomb. Padafar screamed.

"NO! DAMN. IT MUST BE THAT BOY. HOW? MY POWER. MY SHADOW MAGIC. DAMN THAT SLAVE"

Yugi? Yugi must be in there.

"DARK MAGICIAN. COME TO ME"

The dark magician sped over to Yami.

"Yes my Pharaoh?

"Follow that trail of light into the tomb. Find Yugi. You are the only one I trust with this. Go swiftly. I will deal with Padafar with the help of the magician of black chaos"

"As you command."

Yami watched as the Dark magician sped to the Tomb. He then turned his attention to Padafar.

"Padafar. Now you will pay. MAGICAIN OF BLACK CHAOS. PUT AN END TO THIS"

The magician of black chaos raised his staff high. Then brought it swiftly down. Black chaos magic swept out, killing Padafar's army with pain filled cries. Padafar's Monsters also shared the same fate. Yami rode up, sword drawn. To meet Padafar's blade. Yami ducked from one swipe, spun round to slice Padafar's arm. He cried nm pain and anger. He made another clumsy attack, anger dictating his moves. But to all who watched, Yami had the tide of this fight. With one final stoke he knocked Padafar's blade form his hand. Then sliced the back of the traitor's knee so he came crashing to the ground.

"HOLD HIM"………….

Inside the tomb, before the end of the fight 

The dark magician strode confidently inside, following the trail. When he reached the main chamber, he saw the light being drained into a large stone seal on the ground. He was about to move forward, when the faceless mage blocked his path. The dark magician was too angry to waste time on him, and blasted him to the shadow realm. He looked around. To try and spot Yugi. He made no move towards the seal. In case it would seal him. He looked up when a cry of a bird reached his ears. There was a hawk, sat upon a statue of Horus, as he watched, it spread its wings. In the torchlight, they seemed drenched in blood. The bird gave a heart wrenching keen, and flew from its sitting place, to the seal. The Dark magician was drawn to it for some reason. But his heart stopped at what he beheld on the seal.

"No" it came just above a whisper. He ran forward. Not caring if he was sealed. The falcon took flight through a hole in the ceiling. Leaving the Dark magician looking at the sun drenched scene.

There was Yugi. His body broken. Blood drenching the seal of the dark magic. The dark magician kneeled beside the boy, his blood drenching his purple robes.

"Little one?" he called softly, cradling the boy in his arms. No breath came from the blood-soiled lips. Eye's closed. He looked serine. One would think he was asleep. But the blood still dripping from his mouth. And the wounds over him told of his true fate. The dark magician felt tears seep down his face and he screamed out. The battle lost to his ears. He had failed. The young one had fell to a Pain, tortured fate. What had been done to his body made the dark magician sick. The pain must have been tremendous. Sobbing he picked up the small form with reverence. He knew now by looking at the seal. That the little one's death had stopped Exodia. Freeing the monster from Padafar's control. Then sealing most of the Advisers power. The dark magician dreaded to think of the outcome if Padafar had succeeded. He walked from the chamber. Into the sun, he saw Yami had bested Padafar, and was telling the guards to hold him…

"HOLD HIM!" Yami commanded, then looked to the tomb. There stood the Dark magician, covered in blood. A small form in his arms. But what chilled him to the bone…..was that the great shadow monster….was crying.

"No no no no no BY RA NO!" Yami ran forward, taking the boy from the dark magician. He fell to his knee's gently cradling the form.

"Yugi…. wake up. Please wake up. Your safe now!" Yami stroked the bangs from the boys face.

"My Pharaoh. He has gone. He gave his life to seal Padafar's magic" The dark magician.

Yami wanted to deny it. But could not. He vaguely heard Seth telling the army to return to the palace. He gave Yugi to The dark magician, just so he could mount his horse. Then took the boy back, he hugged the form to him. He began to sod in the boys hair as he held him. He was so lost in his sorrow that he didn't notice Seth leading his horse, nor did he notice when he arrived back at the palace. His people made no sound. Seeing the sorrow of their pharaoh. He didn't feel the dark magician pick him up and carry him to Ishizu healing room, him still holding Yugi in a death grip. Finally, the voice of Ishizu permeated his mind.

"My pharaoh. You must let him go."

Yami looked up with a tear-drenched face. Into the equally teary face of Ishizu. She gently took the body from him. Placing it on the bed. She then took the white cloth to cover him with.

"Thank you little one," she whispered as she covered his face,

"Why…." She turned to Yami when he spoke. Her breath caught at the accusing glare in his eyes

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OF HIS FATE? I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

"M.m.my Pharaoh. I could not. Horus demanded it."

"WHAT! HOW COULD HE? YOU LIE. WHY WOULD HE HURT SUCH AN INOCENT ONE!" the third eye had begun to appear on Yami's forehead. Ishizu stepped back.

"Stop, Pharaoh. She does not lie" Came a deep regal voice. Yami turned to see the god Horus before him on the balcony.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ONE SUCH AS HIM. YOU ARE NO GOD!"

"SILENCE! You go too far. It was his fate. Decided by Ra himself. You are not to question. Shall I show you the out come if he had not? Then see" Horus showed him that fate if Yugi had not been sacrificed,

"You showed him that?"

"Yes. He made his choice. No one forced him. It was his love for you. He was truly please to have met you. Thought of you akin to a brother."

Yami broke down and cried then. Knowing Yugi had done it for him.

"Do not despair Pharaoh. You will meet again" with that the got Horus changed in a flash of light. There instead was a hawk. Which took wing over the city.

Yami had Yugi place in his tomb. He gave him a rich sarcophagus, and on top of it he placed one word…Brother.

He mourned for a long time. His eyes never taking on the happy gleam as when Yugi had lived. But he held onto that one hope. That they would meet again…

KITG: well that's it…please don't kill me

YAMI: sobs

KITG: oh dear. Well please review. Um… while I try to console Yami.


	10. Epilogue

KITG: thank you all for the great reviews. I am so glad you liked it.

Yami&Yugi: yeah thanks guys. KITG has promised us a happy ending. So here it is…I think00

KITG: yes, here is the last bit for you all.

Epilogue 

Darkness swirled about him in a never-ending tide. Time held no meaning. He knew not how long he had been trapped in this purgatory. He knew only that he longed for release. The cold had permeated his very being. His past lost to him. He as lost to hi thoughts, when he felt warmth. He opened his eyes expecting to see that dark, but now a soft golden glow surrounded him. Amidst the warmth, he felt pain. But it was not his own. He heard a click. Then in a blinding light he found himself on the outside. He looked down at his body; he was dressed in a blue jacket with blue trousers. A white t-shirt covering his chest. In his mind he saw another. Another that looked almost like himself. But younger. The small one opened his eyes dulled with sleep. The older felt a rush of familiarity at the sight of those amethyst eyes.

"Who are you?" came a sweet angelic voice. The older thought for a moment. But nothing came

"I don't know" the rich exotic tone said in sadness.

"Well I'm Yugi. Is this a dream?"

"I don't know. It might be. I hope it isn't." the elder's eyes went wide when he saw the bruises that marred the cream body. "What happened little one?" he felt such peach say those words. Though he knew not why.

"I get bullied all the time. It's nothing" the older raged inside. How could they hurt this sweet one? He would protect him.

"They will hurt you no longer little one. I swear it"

"Thank you…. what's your name?"

" I don't remember little one" the older looked sad once more

"Oh… then I'll call you Yami…but this is all probably just a dream. Cause I can see straight through you. I so want a friend…but…." The little one slowly closed his eyes in slumber. A tear flowing down his face.

The spirit of the puzzle sat on the end of the bed, stroking the blond bangs from the young ones face.

"Goodnight…my Pharaoh" came an all but whisper from the small one. The spirit faded back into the puzzle, not quite hearing…but he would be with this one always.

In the moon filled night a ruby gleamed next to the window of the sleeping teen. But the ruby was no jewel. It was the eye of a hawk sitting. Peering in at the two. It bowed once then took flight with a happy keen. The blood red wings turning to gold. Then the bird itself melting away, becoming a shooting star in the sky.

"Time is ever flowing…and the brothers meet again. As it should be" 

KITG: well that is the end for Tale of the loyal. To make you all happy. I have another in the works. Tell you what. I shall give you a preview. It is set after Yami has found his true name and crossed to the afterlife.

Lightning crashed across the seared sky. The clouds blocking out the sun for years now. Below the unforgiving sky, lay a town. Once bustling with life and laughter, now broken, ruined by a fate none wished to tell but had to live everyday. Shadows moved through the deserted ruined streets. Looking for their next victim. Another flash, the harsh light illuminates a small corner shop. The sign blowing in the wind. Upon the sign, you can just make out the picture of a turtle. The wind howls now through the derelict building. As if crying in pain and sorrow. In the distance the scene changes. A tower of metal and smoke rising above the lost town. There the shadows dwell, there the life ends. You go closer, not knowing why. The fear gripping you. You pass another sign "Domino city" the sign bent. Marred with what appears to be blood.

_Inside this foreboding tower. A cylinder of glass. A flash of light. A man. A teen. Ebony hair tipped with red, broken by shoots of blonde, blond bangs covering his face._

"_Where am I?"_

"_Welcome Atemu………to the future Ha ha ha" the evil of the voice drives all sanity from the teen. As he wonders…what has happened? A crash breaks the laughter. There in the door way stand the teens double. Almost an exact copy, down to height and looks. Except this new person eyes were not as sharp. And were amethyst instead of crimson. He was also missing a few blond streaks_

"_How dare you. HOW DARE YOU DISTERB HIS REST," The little one shouts._

"Ah Yugi…I knew you would come…" 

KITG: well there's your little taster. What could have happened? Keeps your eyes open. It will be called. "Future Lost" till next time.

Yami&Yugi: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
